Talk:Blade of Kakariko/@comment-11500053-20180607121819
I personally would like to side with the "it fell" theory, for multiple reasons. I think there's more logic to this situation rather than the others when it comes to the lore of Hyrule, and all the notes/letters/journals you can find scattered throughout Kakriko and the Freezing Caves. Here's why I think it was an accident rather tan anything else. 1) As stated above, the mount is tilted and the sword probably fell off of the mount, impaling them. 2) A sharp enough sword can easily cut through anything. This is further reinforced since the sword is sticking through the pillow in an upright position. If it was too blunt or dull, it would have bounced away (of course still doing potentially lethal damage). 3) The weight is now being brought up, if the sword somehow rotated and fell point first with all 9 pounds falling onto someone's head, with the sword easily penetrating the pillow as it has, then it's very likely that it went straight through them with relative ease. This next part I'll try to shorten out by cutting out the actual math. Using a couple nifty calculators and some rough estimation, I've come up with a number. Before we get to that number, let's examine the scenario. The mount is what, about 3 feet up? That's converted to about .9 meters. Then, the weight being 9 pounds, converted is about 4.08 kilograms. How does this help us? Well, with this information, we can calculate (using a nifty tool) the sword's acceleration, or it's speed at impact (4.20 m/s or 15.12 km/h). This gives us the ability, now with the object's mass and acceleration, to calculate the force applied. This number that I got is 17.14 Newtons of force applied to the skull on impact of the victim. So with a bit of research (Yeah, I'm most likely on some sort of list now), I've found out that "it doesn't take much" with a lot of google images of knives in heads via x-ray or skulls that have knives in them. Now, this is not to say that we are taking a person's force and applying it to the sword, but it's still extremely likely that it can puncture through, especially with the weight of 9 pounds being delivered on a tip. That all aside: 4) I think the biggest reason that this was an accident over a murder is that the population is very low and they're burning furniture to stay warm. There's nothing to do. They're going to die. There's no point in murdering anyone. While my points support the accident situation, it doesn't disprove anything regarding the monster situation or the "survived" situation. However, there are no bodies to be found ANYWHERE. This means that either all the bodies all disintegrated into dust over such a long time, or that the sword was placed back there after whatever happened. Neither case supports or disproves any scenario though. ...This was really fun. I enjoyed really looking into this way more than I should have.